A Boy for All Seasons
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Future BLAM! All Sam Evans wanted to do is make up for lost time and spend the rest of the seasons with Blaine Anderson. The only problem is Blaine has a secret that is literarily killing him on the inside. Oblivious!Sam and Sick!Blaine.
1. The first snow of the season

**A/N: **My very first Glee fic! Tada! I feel accomplished with life! Klaine I'm sorry I have betrayed you. I always thought that my first Glee fic would be Klaine but no. Oh no! It's all about BLAM! Set in the future. This was originally only suppose to be a one parter but ended up being more than expected. Curse you BLAM for being awesome! Please read and review! First season up! WINTER!

**A Boy Through All Seasons: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: The First Snow of the Season: **

Sam was like a little kid at Christmas.

"Dude!" he shouted. "It's snowing!"

Blaine huddled himself under the covers trying to block the cool air from heating his bare back. "Brr," he shivered.

The cold didn't seem to bother Sam. He was at the window, jumping up and down. "Sammy," Blaine called to him groggily. "At least put something on 'fore ya catch cold." Blaine was not awake enough to speak, let alone open his eyes.

Sam smirked. Besides his baby brother and sister, Blaine was the only one who was allowed to call him Sammy because he earned it. He snuck back into bed, diving in only to wrap himself around Blaine making the youngest Anderson yelp.

"Git yer cold ass off me!"

"That's not what you said last night." Sam whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but ya were warm then!" Blaine reminded him, trying to push his boyfriend off. He normally welcomed Sam by his side but not when he was freezing cold.

Sam didn't seem to mind though. The more Blaine pushed him away the tighter Sam's grip became and they became a laughing heap under the covers.

If Blaine hadn't been awake he sure was now. Leave it to him be head over heels with morning person. Sam settled down so that their breath could catch up with them. Blaine was under him, fully alert.

"Mornin' beautiful." Sam tried.

Blaine chuckled. He knew what Sam Evans was up to. "You want to go outside don't you?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Oh please! Please!" Sam got up on his knees gave himself a little push so that the mattress bounced along with him.

Blaine laughed. "All right, all right." he answered since he was able to form some sort of proper English eidetic.

"YES!" Sam cheered as he jumped off the bed.

Blaine followed, slowly and not as enthused as Sam.

Sam couldn't hold still. "C'mon!" Sam urged. "We're going to miss the first snow fall of the season!"

Blaine was trying. Sam was making it difficult for him. Sam had a terrible habit of making it difficult for him. Blaine left it to being a younger sibling. He was use for someone else taking care of him, not the other way around. It was just Sam was always the responsible one so Blaine took it upon himself to make sure that Sam earned a break. Let someone else take care of him for a change. Blaine just wasn't sure how his mother did this all those years with this hyper active blonde man child.

"Hold on, give me a minute." pleaded Blaine.

Sam was able to dress himself, warmly. Blaine was just adding the finishing touches of a hat, scarf and gloves. He wanted to make sure that the hat was over his ears, the scarf tied nicely around his neck, and the gloves pulled down so his wrists wouldn't get cold.

"Are you done yet?!" Sammy whined looking at the window.

This morning the snow flakes had come down lightly. Now, it was coming down like crazy leaving it enough on the ground to stick. It was piling up outside. "Okay. There." Blaine announced giving one last tug on the scarf.

"YAY!" Sam opened the door running outside like a night, collapsing on the white earth.

Blaine, who preferred inside, stayed at the door frame.

"Get your fine ass out here now!" Sam demanded playfully with a pointed figure.

Blaine was going to kill Coop. Ever since that damn acting class, Sam has been taking his impersonations to a whole new level of the Cooper Anderson kind. God help him.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good right here."

"You're letting all the warm air out." Sam warned with a smile.

"Oh, in that case," Blaine mocked. "Let me go back into the house. I'll go warm you up some hot coco-"

Blaine turned at that point. In which case Sam recoiled by tossing a snow ball right at Blaine.

"There can be only one!" Sam cried out in a bad Scottish accent.

Blaine turned around. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, dead serious." Sam continued on doing his best Christopher Lambert, failing miserably as he did so.

There was no choice. Blaine had to retaliate. Against his will, he grabbed his jacket, tossing it on and closing the door behind him. "I don't think snowballs can counter act swords, but it works somehow." Blaine joked making his own.

"It got your butt outside didn't it?" Sam said with a grin.

"And for that sir, you will pay!" Blaine cried out.

He ran at him, snow ball in hand and hucked it. Sam ducked. "Shit!"

"HA HA!" Sam teased.

Sam was quicker than he was. He was able to scoop up a lot of snow without giving Blaine much of a break.

"SAMMY!"

Sam glomped him, knocking Blaine down to the ground with a snow ball in hand. "Do you give Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine laughed. "I give! I give!" He always did when Sam was concerned. He put his hands up in utter surrender.

Sam eased up, throwing the snow ball aside.

"I love you." Sam told Blaine.

"I love you too." Blaine returned.

Sam leaned down, closing the small cap that was between them. He could feel the warm of Blaine's breath on his bare skin. Some was able to escape with all the ruckus. Blaine reached up to capture those big lips into his own and the snow melted beneath them.

**TBC…**


	2. Holidays

**A/N: **My favorite chappie by far. I love BLAM set to the holiday season so this was my turn to see if I couldn't do it. And this fic was to see how many fandom references I could get away with thanks to Sam's impressions.

**Chapter Two: Holidays: **

Perhaps having Thanksgiving and Christmas in their piss poor excuse of an apartment was a bad idea but Sam wanted it this so who was Blaine to argue?

They decided to throw one big party because of everyone's scheduled. Mr. Evans was constantly working, and then there was Coop's overwhelming Hollywood schedule. The tree was up, the stockings were hung.

Turkey was served at dinner. Blaine learned a new tradition with the Evans. At Thanksgiving they went around the table to share what they were thankful for.

Sam's reply was easy: "I'm thankful for Blaine."

"And I'm thankful for Sammy."

Of course, this one really didn't come to anyone's surprise. It only made the family aww at their extent. Sam and Blaine was use it to at this point in their lives. Sam had reached under the table to take hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine met him half way.

At the table, Blaine had to take a minute to sit back and take everything in. He had no idea that this was what it was like. It was as if a ABC Family movie was coming to life right before his eyes.

Sam's baby brother and sister was bouncing all over the place.

Mrs. Evans was gawking at his big brother which he found a little uncomfortable.

Leaving Sam and Mr. Evans to discuss football and surprisingly having Mr. Evans bring Blaine come into the conversation. Blaine told himself that he wasn't going to cry. That didn't stop the tears from stinging at the corner of his eyes.

"Uncie Blaine!" Stacey crawled into his lap without much of a warning.

"Stacey!" Mrs. Evans warned her.

"It's okay." Blaine assured.

Stacey beamed only to whisper something in Blaine's ear. "Can we open presents now?"

Blaine burst out laughing. "I don't know," he played with her. "Christmas is still a good ways away."

"Aww!" Stacey pouted.

"What do you think Sam?" Blaine asked. "Do you think it's time for presents?"

"I think it's totally time for presents!" Sam encouraged.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

Sam lead the way into the living room. Mrs. Evans tried to clean up. "Don't even think about it!" Blaine caught her.

"But I-" Mrs. Evans said.

"Honey, do as the man says." Mr. Evans came stepped in.

Mrs. Evans smiled. Mr. Evans winked at Blaine, pushing his wife away from the mess that was left after dinner.

A cough that Blaine was holding in since the rest of the Evans' arrived. Coop lingered behind.

"Baby brother?"

"I'm fine," Blaine lied.

Coop sighed. "I'm guessing you still haven't told him."

"Coop, not now okay."

Why did Cooper always have to damper on his parade? Blaine went to brush by his big brother only to be stopped when Cooper grabbed him by his forearm. "Then when!?" Cooper demanded. "It's not fair to him that you keep stringing him along like this!"

"I swear if you don't keep your voice down."

"You'll what?" Cooper shot back. "You're dying Blaine!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Blaine yanked his arm away.

A clearing of a throat singled that someone else was there. "My boy sent me in here to make sure everything is all right." It was Mr. Evans.

Dammit. Blaine thought. The next thing to go through his mind was: how long had he been standing there?

"Don't mind him," Blaine pushed Cooper into the general direction of the living room. "He's practicing-"

Mr. Evans cut him short. "Blaine, don't screw with me." he warned, hating to take that kind of language but Mr. Evans, who was like Sam in so many ways never did like a bulls hitter. He called them out when he saw them and currently that was his son's boyfriend.

Blaine felt caught. "How do you know?"

Mr. Evans gave him a small smile. "Son, I'm a father, trust me. I know these things." he paused. "What is it?"

Blaine shrugged. "The doctors really don't know. The worst part is that it comes and goes when ever it likes. What ever I have," he gestured to himself. "It's like a calm before the storm… You know?" That was the only way that Blaine knew how to describe it.

The youngest Anderson gave Mr. Evans his usual symptoms on how he was tired all the time, there were headaches, sometimes he coughed off blood. Those were his worst days. That's when whatever was eating him up on the inside reared it's ugly head on the outside, reminding Blaine that his illness was still there.

Mr. Evans nodded. "I see, I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I'm guessing Sammy doesn't know?"

"No sir," was his answer. "Please, understand something. I love your son, and hiding this from him is killing me…" he quickly corrected himself. "I didn't mean for that pun but what I'm saying is Sam has been the only one to treat me like I'm normal. An equal. I didn't want him to constantly fuss over me. I have a big brother for that."

It all made sense now. Coop wasn't hovering over Blaine to belittle him. It was to push him, make sure that he was able to make it through another day. He made a mental note to apologize to Cooper for thinking that he was so harsh on Blaine.

"You've always amazed me Blaine," Mr. Evans admitted. "Understand something though, whatever it is you are going through. My son can handle it. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

That was one thing they could agree on. Blaine all ready knew that.

"Now, c'mere," Mr. Evans opened up his arms wide.

Blaine ran into them, letting himself cry a little on Sam's father's shoulder. "It's all right. Shh," Mr. Evans cooed. However, he wasn't sure who he trying to assure because he had a feeling it was going to be a long road for all of them.

"AH HA!" Leave it to Sam to pull them out of their teary moment.

"I KNEW IT!" Sam teased. "MOM!" he cried out.

"Pumpkin, will you stop trying to feel up my son's boyfriend?"

"I can't help it." Mr. Evans played.

"Mine!" Sam reached out to Blaine who gladly let his fingers entangle into Sam's to be pulled in closer.

"Yes, I'm yours."

It wasn't long before they gathered around the tree.

"Me first! Me first!"

"How come ya always get to go first!"

"Because I'm a lady! That's why!"

"You're not a lady, you're nothing but a sister!"

"Now, why does that sound so familiar?" Cooper teased Blaine who was trying to lighten up the tension from early.

"Because Sammy let them raid my Disney collection." Blaine chirped.

Suzy went first.

"SUNGLASSES!" Stacey squeed. "LOOK MOM AND THEY'RE PINK!" Suzy put them on.

"Very nice." Mrs. Evans complimented.

Sam's baby brother went next. Tore open the tiny box that was from Blaine. "That is from your uncle." Sam said.

"It's a bowtie."

"You don't like it?"

"It's a bowtie." Sam's baby brother told him.

:"What? Bowties are cool right?" Blaine tried.

Stevie was needless to say not amused. He stuck up his nose at it.

"Stevie, be nice." Sam warned.

"I think there might be something else for him under there." Blaine gestured.

Stevie found another presents that was much more suitable to his liking. He got a new game system with a few games.

"Can I play it now!?" he begged.

"Sure," Blaine answered.

"You're awesome Uncle Blaine!"

"Here that? I'm awesome." Blaine said.

"Yes, you're totally awesome." Sam agreed going in for a quick peek on the cheek.

When Blaine pulled away from his sexy blonde boyfriend, he still wanted to make it perfectly clear: "Bowties are cool though right? Right?"

Sam made sure they were because later that night, it would be the only that would keep him from opening his presents that was Blaine Anderson. He loved Blaine in nothing but a bowtie. So yes, bowties were not only cool, they were hot!

**TBC… **


	3. Life support

…_**Look - I find some of what you teach suspect  
**__**Because I'm used to relying on intellect  
But I try to open up to what I don't know  
Because reason says I should have died  
Three years ago… **_

-Song: Life Support from the musical RENT-

**Chapter Three: Life Support: **

Spring was about life which left Sam wondering why the hell Blaine was hooked up to machines in the hospital. The machines caused a constant loud beeping in the back of his head reminding him that his boyfriend was possibly slipping away from here. He didn't know what was going on and apparently neither did the doctors. No one was giving him a straight answer.

Sam was currently waiting outside Blaine's room while doctors, nurses went in and out without barely glancing his way. He was starting to panic. He found himself unable to breath. The room was spinning.

No one was here yet. Everyone was flying from different parts of the world so God only knew when anyone would actually get here. His family was trying to make it here ASAP but Mr. Evans was having job issues. Just when he thought he would have to do this alone, leave to Coop that he wasn't.

"SAM!"

The actor came running down the hall. He took Sam into his arms. There was no point in asking him if he was all right. He wasn't. Sam looked like shit. He reminded Cooper of a zombie.

Sam needed to breath he pushed Cooper away from him for some much needed air.

"Anything yet?" Cooper asked.

"Not a thing because no one will tell me anything!" he yelled as white coats swirled about him.

That's when Sam turned to Blaine's big brother. "You know something don't you?" he asked angrily. "What's wrong with my boyfriend?!" his fists was balling up, veins were starting to show.

Cooper sighed. He promised Blaine he wouldn't say a word. Blaine wanted to be the one who told him but it was getting too late for that. If Sam didn't find out something he was going throw punches and that was the last thing either him or his baby brother needed right now. So, Cooper told him.

"What do you mean they don't know?!" Sam cried, gesturing towards Blaine's room.

"He's always had a weak immune system but somehow managed to push through it." Cooper said with a small smile. He shrugged. "Over the years, it just got worse."

Sam wasn't one to cry but everything was coming down around him. "Oh, I can't." he sobbed. "I can't handle this. It's like I can feel it." Sam hit his chest. He inhaled, exhaled. "I should be the one in there Cooper."

"Don't do that." Cooper warned. "Blaine hasn't gone anywhere yet, and I don't think he'd want you to."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam continued to cry. "I think I should have the right to known."

"Blaine didn't want you to know."

"I don't understand. I'm his boyfriend. I could've helped him."

"There you go." Coop said. "That's why because for the first time in his life you were someone who didn't fuss over him."

"I didn't even see it!" Sam tried to look back all the times he could've possibly stopped this from happening, or possibly made it slow down he saw no opportunity. At first, he didn't but then those time when Blaine got really sick from what he thought was a common cold or all those times he over slept, not eating when he should. "Oh God…" Sam bit his fists, trying to tear into his own skin to muster up at least some of the pain that Blaine was going through.

Sam was feeling dizzy.

"Whoa, Sam." Cooper caught him before Sam went to the floor.

"Why… How… I didn't know but I should've…" he looked at Cooper. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. I don't deserve him."

"Dammit," Cooper cursed. "The way I see it, you can do one of two things," he pressed. "You can either run out on him with your dick between your legs. Hell, he's use to that. He's use to a lot of people just abandoning him." he should know, he spoke from experience. "Or you can prove him wrong and stay. He needs you right now Sam. More than he will ever need me."

"You're his big brother." Sam sniffed. "He'll always need you."

Cooper captured Sam's face in his hands to get to the boy to look at him. He needed to hear him, really get it through that blonde head of his. "We're going to make it through it. We're all going to make it through. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded.

"Mr. Evans." a nurse came out of Blaine's room.

Sam jerked away from Cooper. "Someone is asking to see you."

Sam smiled, brushed by the nurse and went into Blaine's room.

Blaine seemed smaller, paler than the bright essence of dancing energy. It was hard to see him hooked up to everything.

"Sammeh," Blaine saw him.

His eyes were bloodshot, and glazed over. There was a far off distant look in his eyes that Sam imagined was in the place of yesterday.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sweetheart, no." Sam assured as he made his way over, closing the gap. He leaned down to brush a light kiss on his brow. He didn't like how warm Blaine felt.

"I thought you were gunna to leave me."

"Never." Sam promised. All though, for a split second he was scared that he was because this was what it was like to love someone, to put their fears before your own.

"I'm so so so sorry Sam." Blaine apologized. "I thought-"

"Shh, none of that." Sam remarked gently.

The last thing either of them needed was probably a guilt trip. Hell, they could do that later. All Sam wanted was to be in this moment with Blaine while he still could. He did want to know one thing though.

"How long?"

Blaine shrugged. "They don't know."

Sam's heard that before.

"I don't know." Blaine cried.

Sam held one of Blaine's hand while his free hand was upon his face, while his thumb grazed lightly around that perfect jaw line. It was something that Sam learned was a great comfort to Blaine.

"Okay then," Sam said. "Well, we may never know but I do know one thing." Sam said. "That I love you. This is really not how I pictured doing this but Blaine can I ask you something?"

Sam wanted to get down on one knee. Do this the proper way since he was a romantic traditionalist at heart. However, circumstances wasn't allowing him to do so. Instead, he had to propose to Blaine bed side .

"Mmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No," Blaine answered. "I can't let you do this Sam."

"Who says you're letting me?"

"You have no idea how worse this is going to get. It's bad enough I've strung you along." Blaine turned him from him. "You don't deserve to witness what I'm going through."

"Maybe not, it doesn't matter. I want you to marry you Blaine. In sickness and in health. I think that's how it goes." Sam lightly chuckled. He'd never thought he'd be proposing to his best friend. He always saw himself marrying Quinn or Mercedes. That was before he got to know and fall madly in love with the epicness of Blaine Anderson.

Blaine returned his gazes to meet Sam. Sam was insistent. There was no point in arguing with Sam. He dreamed about it. Deep in his late night sleeps where his stupid illness didn't exists. He saw himself and Sam married, leaving their whole lives together. He saw the white picket fence, the two story farm house that Sam wanted. Of course, one couldn't forget the sound of little feet running around. Those dreams were usually dashed when he woke up. Here was Sam trying to make them all a reality.

"Are you sure?" Blaine might be drugged up but he wasn't that far gone to realize the heart of this situation. Blaine was use to people putting pity on him. Then there was Sam who gave him what he always wanted: equal leverage.

"Almost a hundred percent certain." Sammy answered.

Blaine laughed. Sam was adorable when he was a nervous wreck. "Blaine Evans." he said it out loud to make it more real. "I think it has a nice ring to it."

"Does that mean you're going to marry me?" Sam beamed at him.

"What do you think?" Blaine teased.

Sam let his lips meet up with Blaine's in a kiss. When he parted, he told him how much he loved him. How lucky he was over and over again to make up for all those years he didn't.

**TBC…**

**A/N: **This was a last minute decision. I didn't plan on taking Blaine's illness this far but it has. One more season left. Summer. And yay for RENT! Oh and that whole Sam and Blaine proposal thing. Tehehe.


	4. Vienna

…_**Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again Straighten this whole thing outMaybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemyBut this is the distanceAnd this is my game face…**_

Song: Vienna By: The Fray (because I love this song!)

**Chapter Four: Vienna: **

Finn had it wrong. Him and Rachel weren't Endgame. Sam and Blaine were. At least, that is what Sam always thought.

Blaine didn't live to see Summer.

It didn't stop Sam from planning it out though, telling Blaine all the things that they were going to do together because it eased the ache just a bit.

Blaine didn't die alone. He passed away in the arms of the man he loved. Sam was there when Sam entered his live and he was there when he took his bow. There was no trying to bring Blaine. No spells, no magic because this wasn't the Buffyverse and there was no such thing.

The funeral was nice though. All the Glee alum was there along with the newbies. Everyone. Coop.

There were tons of flowers. The songs were nice.

At the end of it, Sam was left with the harsh reality that he'd be going home alone. For now, though he was the last one standing at Blaine's grave in a tux that Blaine loved him. He looked down helplessly at it.

What was he suppose to do now?

Blaine was gone.

What was the point?

"Sam,"

For a split second Sam thought it was Blaine, somewhere out in the distance but when he turned around he found that it was only Cooper.

"I thought everyone had left."

"Haven't you realized by now I'm not like everyone else?"

Sam cracked a smile.

"Is that a smile?" Coop dared asked. "Well, this is starting out good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before Blaine… Um…" Coop caught a lump in his throat. As a big brother, like Sam he thought that he was always going to go first. He was thinking that Blaine did this out of spite because if he told him to go left, Blaine go right. Blaine had a bad habit of doing the complete opposite of what Cooper told him to do.

"Yeah, everything before… Um…" Sam managed. "Is there a rewind button? Start over or can we completely skip this whole death scene."

"I'm afraid not." Coop only wished it were so just to have Blaine back with them again. It sucked. It wasn't fair. Coop got it, he couldn't let loose. He couldn't get angry. He was the one who had to remain focused. Cooper Anderson was a actor after all. If he could pull off the well put together big brother role than dammit he deserved an Emmy. "Anyway, before Blaine left, he wanted me to make sure you're well taken care of. I promised him I'd watch out for you."

Sam shifted back to the grave stone. He held his chin up with his fists. Sonabitch, Blaine was still looking out for him. Something he should've been doing all along. Ears were flooding his eyes again. He wondered when they were going to stop. Surly, they'd dry up sooner or later though Sam highly doubted it.

"Sammy," Cooper started. "He wants you to live."

Sam faced him again.

"He doesn't want you to dwell on him, on the past. That's not what Blaine wants."

"How am I suppose to do that when he's not here?"

"One day at a time." Coop advised. "That's all we can do."

Sam waved Cooper away. It was hard looking at the older Anderson without seeing the younger one. They looked so much damn alike it was heartbreaking. "I don't need a big brother Coop."

"Oh yeah, you do." Coop corrected him.

"Go back to LA. Do that Hollywood shit!" Sam spat at him. "I don't care just go the fuck away!" He just wanted to be alone with Blaine.

Blaine warned him this would happen. Cooper seen it enough times to catch on. When Sam got pissed he pushed everyone away, closed himself off. Coop was sure as Hell going to make sure that Sam did not do that.

"No," Cooper wasn't budging. "I've done a lot of wrongs by my baby brother. I can't do a thing to change that. However, I'd like to think that I can make up for it. Earn some sort of forgiveness through you if you let me."

Sam remained motionless.

"You're not alone Sam." Cooper reached out to him. "Come on, let me take you home."

Sammy gave once glance at Blaine's grave.

It did not read here lay Blaine Anderson. Instead, engraved was:

Blaine Devon Evans.

Beloved Husband, and friend.

He liked bow ties.

A lot.

Date of birth and the day he died was also there.

It was the dash in between Sam would count, remember for ever. He was thankful that there was enough time at least for Blaine to change his name, for them to marry legally without a fuss.

Sam didn't tell him goodbye. He told him that he would see him again somebody, and he'd come back to visit. For once, he'd do as Blaine said: live because he was survived by himself and his big brother. So, in a weird way Blaine was still around just not in the sense that Sam wanted.

"Ready?" Cooper's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah, ready." Sam answered and somehow, he wasn't sure how went to step forth into a world where Blaine was no longer by his side but pulled through with the strength of heart and the fact that Cooper was right.

He wasn't alone.

**END. **

**A/N: **Ok. That's it. End. Gah! Blaine. I'm sorry please forgive me! I can't believe I killed him off! I really didn't mean for that to happen. It just sort of did. But at least he got to marry Sam right? I do get points that! I'm so writing a happy fic for these two next. Yesh! Please excuse me, I'll be in my emo corner balling my eyes out! And if you squinted you should have seen that my Team Starkid was showing!


End file.
